3
by Sparkleklainebutts
Summary: Blaine has a crush on his math teacher, Mr. Hummel. Kurt teaches Blaine math, a way they both will enjoy.Teacher!Kurt, Student!Blaine Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Klaine fanfiction: 3

Title: 3 - based on the Glee version of "3"

Summary: Blaine has a crush on his math teacher, Mr. Hummel. Kurt teaches Blaine math, a way they both will enjoy. One shot!

Prompt: teacher! Kurt, Student! Blaine

Rating: M

Words: 1.138

My first fanfiction - enjoy!

* * *

Blaine Anderson hated math class. _Why am I learning this anyway, it's not like I'm gonna use it in real life._ Blaine thought to himself. The only thing keeping him awake was his smoking hot math teacher, Kurt Hummel. Mr. Hummel always had flawless hair, smooth white skin and a perfect outfit to match it all. Blaine sighed as he continued to watch his majestic math teacher. Blaine always took a seat up front, even though he never listed too what Mr. Hummel had to say, he just liked starring at him. Especially his perfectly round ass. Blaine's eyelids felt heavy, and suddenly he was closing his eyes. This was one of the boring classes, where Mr. Hummel just repeated what we learned last week. _Just for a moment, that won't hurt anyone._ Blaine thought to himself, closing his eyes for just a second. He opened his eyes, when he heard someone sing in the middle of nowhere:

"One, Two, Three, not only you and me, got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between," Tina sang from the back of the class.

"Why are you singing in the middle of class Tina?" Blaine said with a confused voice, turning around to see that her, Sam and Joe were the only people left in the class. "What are you guys doing?" they didn't answer him, they just continued singing:

"Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul and Marry, getting' down with 3P, everybody loves countin'"the three of them sang.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Blaine asked, and turned around, only to lose his breath.

'Cause there was Mr. Hummel, dressed in the tightest gold pants Blaine had ever seen, and a button up white shirt, with three buttons undone. "Wow" was all Blaine could say, lost for words. Kurt smiled at him, and turned around to face the blackboard.

"Babe, pick a night, to come out and play if it's alright, what do you say?" Tina continued singing. Kurt was shaking his ass to the song, practically hypnotizing Blaine.

"Merrier the more, triple fun that way, twister on the floor, what do you say?"

Mr. Hummel turned around and looked Blaine deeply in the eyes, mimicking the song with his lips, making Blaine shiver.

"Are you in?" Joe sang

"Livin' in the sin is the new thing, yeah" Mr. Hummel moved closer to Blaine and whispered in his ear:

"Are you in? I am, _countin!"_ He moaned the last word. "Mr. Hummel…" Blaine murmured, holding on to his desk.

"One, Two, Three, not only you and me, got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between," they all sang in the back of the class, as Mr. Hummel started removing Blaine's desk.

"Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul and Marry, getting' down with 3P, everybody loves countin'"

There was nothing between Mr. Hummel and Blaine now. Blaine started sweating; he had never in his wildest dreams imagined this happening. Mr. Hummel unbuttoned his last buttons, and removed his shirt, living Blaine speechless. His teacher may be older than him, but he had the most beautiful body he had never seen. Blaine saw Joe, Sam and Tina leave the classroom, before being pulled up by his tie, getting even closer to Mr. Hummel.

"What we do is innocent, just for fun and nothing meant." Blaine started singing. It all felt so natural.

"If you don't like the company, let's just do it you and me" Mr. Hummel sang, pulling Blaine closer to him, slowly. "Or Three" they where only lips apart now, and Blaine could almost taste him. "Or four" Mr. Hummel whispered in his ear, making Blaine shiver once again. Mr. Hummel kissed Blaine on his neck, making Blaine bite back a moan. "Oh Mr. Hummel, I've wanted you for so long!" Blaine moaned, grabbing onto Mr. Hummel's back. "Call me Kurt dear" Mr. Hummel said, nipping at Blaine's ear. Kurt started stripping Blaine's shirt off, looking impressed at Blaine's shirtless body. "You're really beautiful Blaine. You were always my favorite student" Kurt smirked, cupping Blaine through his pants. Blaine groaned. "But I-Oh yes Kurt! I never…" mumbled. "I always admired you Blaine; you're one of the prettiest boys I've ever laid my eyes on. For the first day I saw you, I knew I had to make you _mine_" He moaned the last word into Blaine's ear again. Kurt started removing Blaine's pants. Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt hard on his lips. Kurt kissed him back, gripping the back of Blaine's neck. There tongs battled for dominance, but eventually Kurt won. Blaine felt his heart beating faster than ever. "You" Blaine moaned in between kisses, "are so hot. I want you so badly Mr. – I mean, Kurt!" "Patience my boy" Kurt whispered, making Blaine sigh in pure ecstasy. Kurt looked into Blaine's golden eyes, seeing they were full off lust. "I have never wanted someone, as much as I want you, Kurt." Blaine sighed, leaning agents Kurt's half naked body. Suddenly Kurt pushed away from Blaine, leaving Blaine with a huge hard on. "Oh Blaine, you're so sweet."Kurt said smirking at him. "But you never pay attention to my class, so you have been a bad boy he said, trailing a finger down Blaine's naked chest. "Kurt please…" Blaine moaned, grabbing onto the blackboard behind him. "I guess I'll have to punish you." Kurt said, getting onto his knees in front of where Blaine was standing. "Ohh… KURT!" Blaine screamed when Kurt touched his hard-on gently through his boxers. Kurt pulled Blaine's boxers down to his feet, breathing on Blaine's penis, almost tasting the pre-come. "Kurt.. please…" Blaine whispered holding onto Kurt's hair. "Shh" Kurt said, looking up from where he was sitting. "Count to three." He whispered, about to take Blaine's raging penis into his mouth when suddenly – "Blaine Anderson, are you even paying attention to me?" Blaine jumped in his seat. He was back in his class full of students, and a boring math class. He looked up, seeing an angry facial expression on Mr. Hummel's face. "I- Sorry, where are we?" It_ was all just a dream.. Well, damn. _Blaine thought, trying to calm himself. "You weren't paying attention again Blaine!" Mr. Hummel said in a strict voice. "I know, I'm sorry, I've just been up all night doing homework and-"Mr. Hummel looked down on Blaine's crotch, seeing his obvious hard no. Blaine followed Mr. Hummel's eyes, watching him smirk. "Well, I guess I'll have to see you after class Blaine." Mr. Hummel said, smiling, and returning to the blackboard. Blaine crossed his arms, smiling for himself. _I guess you will._

* * *

How was that? Please tell me what I can do better, 'cause I wanna be really good!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

3

**Chapter 2 – You drive me crazy**

Blaine smiled for himself. He was waiting for the class to end, so that he could be alone with Mr. Hummel. The bell rang, and everyone but Blaine left the classroom. Mr. Hummel stood in front of him with a natural look on his face. "Blaine Anderson" Mr. Hummel said, making eye contact with Blaine. "You never pay attention to this class, sometimes I wonder why I even bother to _try_ and teach you anything.""I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, I just find you very... distracting." Blaine answered with a smirk on his face. "You drive me crazy Blaine." Mr. Hummel said with a frustrated voice. "I know I do" Blaine blinked at Mr. Hummel.

"Blaine started tapping his foot. Mr. Hummel sighed. "I need you to pay attention to my class, otherwise you'll fail and I hate to see any of my students fail." "Are you sure that's the only reason you wanted to be alone with me?" Blaine asked with a sparkle in his eye. "I-I don't understand what you're implying Blaine." Mr. Hummel said, shaking his head nervously. Blaine kept tapping his foot. "I recognize that melody." Mr. Hummel mumbled. Blaine suddenly stood up from his chair, walking towards Mr. Hummel.

"Baby, I'm so into you. You got that something, what can I do?" Blaine sang, getting closer to Mr. Hummel for every word he sang. "Blaine…" Mr. Hummel said walking backwards. "Baby, you spin me around." Blaine continued. Mr. Hummel hit the wall behind him. There was no place for him to escape. "The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground."Blaine sang, millimeters from Mr. Hummel's face. Mr. Hummel sighed happily. "Oh that kinda loving turns a man to a slave." "Ohh" Blaine sang, looking into Mr. Hummel's deep blue eyes. "That kinda loving sends a man right to his grave." Mr. Hummel looked back into Blaine's beautiful golden eyes, feeling himself getting lost in this boy's beauty.

"You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby." Blaine started playing with Mr. Hummel's right hand. "Crazy, crazy, crazy" They both sang together, locking hands "for you baby." "Tell me, you're so into me. That I'm the only one you will see, yeah." Mr. Hummel sang, running his hand up agents Blaine's cheek. "Tell me, I'm not in the blue." Blaine sang, grabbing Mr. Hummel's hand agents his cheek. "That I'm not wasting my feelings for you. "Everytime I look at you" Blaine smiled. "My heart is jumping, what can I do?" they both sang in unison.

"You drive me crazy, crazy, crazy, I'm into deep." Blaine sang. He really enjoyed being this close to Mr. Hummel. "Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night." They both continued. Blaine noticed how he had somehow gotten closer, now only millimeters apart from Mr. Hummel's deep red lips. "Crazy, Crazy, Crazy" Mr. Hummel sang, as Blaine leaned into kissing him. "For you baby." Mr. Hummel whispered as their lips met. It was a simple kiss, until Blaine opened his moth, forcing his tong into Mr. Hummel's mouth. Blaine heard Mr. Hummel whimper, as he grabbed onto Blaine's curls, kissing him forcefully. Blaine felt his heart beat harder than ever, just like in his dream. How was all of this happening? He thought to himself, and Mr. Hummel placed his hands behind his head, pulling Blaine closer. Suddenly the room was much hotter than before; Blaine started trusting himself up agents Mr. Hummel, only to get a muffled moan back. Blaine's hands started roaming every part of Mr. Hummel's body. Mr. Hummel felt his head spin around, getting lost in Blaine's touch.

Blaine began to grow eager, and pulled Mr. Hummel's legs unto the sides of his hips. "Mhh Blaine." Mr. Hummel moaned. "You're so hot." They kept kissing up agents the wall, Blaine started to feel himself getting hard. Blaine lifted Mr. Hummel onto the side of the nearest desk. This made something in Mr. Hummel click, and he pulled away from Blaine faster than it had all begun. "Oh no, I'm sorry, god we can't do this Blaine!" Mr. Hummel said panicky, face palming. "Why not?" Blaine whimpered, still hard from that heated make out. "Because it's illegal Blaine!" Mr. Hummel l said with anger and frustration in his voice.

"But I want you Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, trailing a hand up at Mr. Hummel's thigh. Mr. Hummel whimpered back. "We just can't Blaine, I'll get fired, and arrested and – Ohh that's good." Mr. Hummel whispered, as Blaine started kissing up at Mr. Hummel long exposed neck. "Don't you want me Mr. Hummel?" Blaine whispered up agents Mr. Hummel's earflap."Call me Kurt." Mr. Hummel replied, leaning into Blaine's touch. "Alright, _Kurt_."Blaine moaned into Kurt's ear. "Blaine... we can't" Kurt tried, hopelessly. "It will be our little secret Mr.-I mean Kurt." Blaine said, moving away from Kurt's neck, to stare at his lips. They stared at each other, in what felt like forever.

"Oh, what the hell!" Kurt said, grabbing the back of Blaine's head, and forcing their lips too met. The kiss got heated with lots of tong and grabbing hands everywhere. "Pants, off." Kurt mumbled between kisses. Blaine undid the button of his pants, and Kurt whipped them off in a second. Blaine lifted his arms, so that Kurt could lift his shirt over his head. Kurt whistled. "Not bad." He said, lifting an eyebrow.

Blaine leaned into kissing Kurt again, his hands unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt off, admiring Kurt's beautiful white chest before him. "You're so wonderful Kurt." Blaine whispered, opening the button on Kurt's pants, and dragging them off. They started grinding up agents each other, only wearing boxers. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "I wanna have you." Blaine mumbled agents Kurt's lips, "up agents this desk." Kurt moaned back, removing Blaine's boxers. They broke away from the kiss, Kurt starring at Blaine's giant hard on. "Take me." He whispered into Blaine's ear, kissing up agents Blaine's neck. "Kurt..." Blaine moaned, removing Kurt's boxers, letting them fall down to his feet. "You're so gorgeous, Kurt." Blaine whimpered, turning Kurt over, so that he was facing his back. "Do you have any-""No" Kurt interrupted"

I want to feel you. I want you to fuck me so hard, I won't be able to sit, or walk for weeks." Blaine exhaled, leaning his hand up agents Kurt's hole. Blaine added a finger, getting a moan in response. "More, I can handle more!" Kurt moaned. Blaine added another finger, stretching Kurt open. "Can you handle it?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's back. He didn't want to hurt him. "More!" Kurt demanded, making Blaine gulp. Blaine added a third finger making Kurt scream "Ah, yeah, I'm ready for you!" Blaine placed his already leaking penis up agents Kurt's stretched hole.

"Take me Blaine; I know you have wanted me for so long. I see the way you look at me. Blaine moaned, taking himself into Kurt's stretched hole. They both hissed. They waited about a minute before Kurt spoke again. "You can move Blaine." Blaine started trusting himself into Kurt, making Kurt scream like a Porn star. "OH BLAINE, RIGHT THERE, YES, YES!" Blaine moaned loudly as well, grabbing onto hurts hips, trusting himself faster and faster. Blaine hit Kurt's pleasure shot, making Kurt scream even loader. "Oh Blaine, Blaine..." This was the hottest thing both of them had ever experienced in their life time. No man had ever made Kurt feel so good before. Blaine's trusting started to become uneven, as the pleasure grew.

"Oh Kurt, I'm gonna come!" Every part of Blaine was shaking with pleasure. "Come for me Blaine, you're so good, ah!" Kurt moaned "KURT!" Blaine screamed, as he came with a forcefully trust. Blaine started pumping Kurt's penis, making Kurt's body shake. "BLAINE!" Kurt screamed, coming all over Blaine's hand.

They were both excursed, trying to catch their breath. Blaine moved out of Kurt, finding his boxers on the floor. Suddenly Kurt realized what he had just done. "Wow, I can't believe I just had sex with a student." "Can't believe I had sex with my teacher" Blaine responded, pulling his pants up. Kurt blushed, when he looked at Blaine's perfect chest.

"Well, I'm late for my next class." Kurt said, trying to brush all of it off him, like it never happened. Buttoning the last button on his shirt, Kurt turned to leave the classroom. "Hey wait!" Blaine said, making Kurt turn around, smiling.

"Maybe we can grab coffee together? After school?" Blaine smirked. "Blaine Anderson, are you asking me out on a date?" Kurt smiled. "Well... Yes!" "I accept." Kurt giggled. "See you later Blaine." Kurt walked out of the class room, swaying his ass as he left, making Blaine stare. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Yes. See you later. Kurt..."


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Chapter 3**

**Summary: Blaine and Mr. Hummel go on a coffee date after their hot meeting in the classroom. Fluffy stuff happens.**

**This party is mostly fluff. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! My tumblr is: sparkleklainebutts **

Blaine was happy. He was going to drink coffee with them most dreamy teacher he had ever seen. And a teacher that might even be interested in him too. They had already singed a beautiful duet together, like Blaine had always dreamed of, it could only get better. Blaine sighed for himself, enjoy his daydream. The bell rang, waking Blaine up. Blaine started packing his books, and headed on to the Lima Bean.

The Lima Bean was full of people drinking coffee, writing on their computers, and simply chatting. Blaine scouted after Mr. Hummel, finally finding him in the front of the line. Mr. Hummel walked out of the line, catching Blaine's eyes and smiling. Blaine smiled back, and followed the direction Mr. Hummel was heading. They sat down at a table that was placed next to the window, outside. Blaine noticed that Mr. Hummel had two coffees in his hands. "Did you...order for me?" Blaine grinned. Mr. Hummel blushed slightly. "Ha, yes, I hope that's alright." "Yes it's fine when it's you" Blaine said grabbing his coffee, watching Mr. Hummel blush even more. _He's so adorable_. Blaine thought to himself, taking a ship of his coffee.

Mr. Hummel smiled. "I like this seat; it's a place where you can really enjoy the view." "The view? Of Lima?" Blaine said skeptical. "There's really nothing special about this town. Mr. Hummel kept calm. "Don't be like that Blaine; every city has its beauty, even Lima. Don't you ever look around and notice the small beautiful things in life, Blaine? Like a child's laugh, fallen leafs, or even the simple smell of coffee in the afternoon." Mr. Hummel said calmly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow, yeah, I guess I enjoy those small things in life as well." Blaine said, realizing that Mr. Hummel really looked at the world in a much different way that he did himself. Mr. Hummel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Just try to close everything else out, and listen to the beautiful birds singing, the busy people talking, and the fast cars driving past us. It's the sound of a town, which I happened to love. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. He was falling harder for his teacher for every word Mr. Hummel said. "Mr. Hummel..." Blaine asked. "Yes Blaine?" Mr. Hummel smiled at Blaine, opening his eyes again. "You're so calm and creative in your mind… Why did you become a math teacher?" Mr. Hummel giggled at the question. "You see Blaine, math is complicated. You can look at a math problem and this it's impossible, but all you have to know is how you solve the problem, and suddenly it isn't as hard as it seems to be." Blaine nodded at Mr. Hummel. "I think I understand. So you mean that if you have a problem in life, you can solve it, if you just know how to?" "Yes" Mr. Hummel said. "It may sound way too simple, but nothing is impossible if you really wanna do it." Blaine smirked. "Like dating a student, when you're a teacher?" Mr. Hummel sighed, and took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah… I think what happened in the classroom is… complicated Blaine." Mr. Hummel answered looking into Blaine's eyes. "What do you mean?" Blaine said, getting a bit annoyed. "I mean, I'm not really sure what happened. It was some sort of lust and... and..."

"Love." Blaine finished looking Mr. Hummel straight in his eyes. "Blaine…" Mr. Hummel whispered silently. "You are so young, and I'm not sure it was love. It was mostly lost and…" Mr. Hummel swallowed, looking into Blaine's hypnotizing green eyes. "And desire." Blaine blinked, starring back into Mr. Hummel's eyes. Mr. Hummel bit his lip and continued speaking. "Also, please don't tell this to anyone Blaine, I really don't wanna be fired, it took me forever to get this job and-"he was stopped by a couple a fingers on his lips. Blaine smiled. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry!" Blaine smiled. "And it's not like they would believe me anyway. " Blaine rubbed the back of his head, laughing at the whole situation. Mr. Hummel giggled with him. "Yes, I'm glad you understand Blaine." Blaine finished his coffee, and looked at Mr. Hummel. He looked adorable as always, with a white button up t-shirt, with a blue sweatshirt over, and tight black pants. His hair was styled and spotless, and his blue eyes, oh these blue eyes, Blaine could just stare at them forever. "Well I'm done with this." Mr. Hummel said, lifting up his coffee. "Wanna go for a walk?"

After walking around in the park a little, talking about the little things, feeding birds at the lake, and even humming songs together, the two of them found a bench for them two sit by, next to the lake. "It's getting cold." Mr. Hummel said. "I should have brought a jacket today. "Here, you can take mine!" Blaine said immediately, taking his own jacket off his shoulders. "Blaine, you really don't have too." Mr. Hummel tried, but Blaine had already put the jacket onto Mr. Hummel's shoulders. "Thank you." Mr. Hummel smiled at Blaine. "Nothing is ever good enough to you." Blaine smiled at Mr. Hummel, feeling his heart beat faster every time they got too close. Blaine started to hum a little, and tapped in left foot on the ground. Mr. Hummel laughed at him. "What are you doing?" Blaine started to hum for a bit, before he started singing.

"There is freedom within; there is freedom without, try to catch the deluge in a paper cup" "Blaine, not in the middle of the park!" Mr. Hummel giggled. "There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost, but you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me." Blaine sang, looking over at Mr. Hummel for a response. "Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over," Mr. Hummel sang with a slight blush on his face. Blaine smiled back at him. "Hey now, when the world comes in, they come, they come to build a wall between us, we know they won't win." They sang in unison, Blaine's heart beating hard as they sang the last line.

Blaine started starring at Mr. Hummel's lips as they he continued to sing: "Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof, my possessions area causing me suspicion but there no proof." Blaine noticed that some people started starring at them, but he really didn't mind. He was in heaven right now. "In the paper today, tales of war and waste, but you turn right over to the TV page."

"Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over," Mr. Hummel sang solo, starring deeply into Blaine eyes as he did. "Hey now, when the world comes in they come, they come to build a wall between us, we know they won't win." They sang together. "Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum, and I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart, only shadows ahead, barely clearing the roof, get to know the feeling of liberation and release." Mr. Hummel sang, making blush. Mr. Hummel had such an amazing voice, that he could just listen to forever. "Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over, hey now, when the world comes in they come, they come to build a wall between us, we know they won't win." They sang together, starring at each other in a romantic way.

They ended the song, smiling at each other. Blaine's heart was beating from singing with his amazing and beautiful teacher. He knew he had to try something. "Mr. Hummel?" "Yes?" Mr. Hummel answered with a satisfied smile on his face. Clearly, he was just as comfortable with Blaine, as Blaine was with him. "Try to close your eyes again, just like you told me." Mr. Hummel did so. "Listen to all the birds singing, the children laughing, and simply the wind breezing." Mr. Hummel sighed. "It's amazing, Blaine." "Yeah, but something's missing. Blaine whispered. "What?" Mr. Hummel asked, before Blaine put his hands on Mr. Hummel's cheeks, and slowly kissing him. Mr. Hummel was shocked at first, but then leaned into kissing Blaine back. Mr. Hummel brought a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek as well. The kiss was simple and blissful, not like the hot, tong full once they shared in the classroom, but they both enjoyed it. Blaine's heart was jumping with joy; he was really kissing his teacher in front of a bunch of strangers. Blaine kissed a little bit harder, making Mr. Hummel sigh into the kiss. Mr. Hummel tasted like coffee and heaven. Their lips moved perfectly together; making both of their hearts pump faster. Mr. Hummel felt a shiver of happiness, leaning his head closer to Blaine's.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless from the kiss they had just shared. Mr. Hummel was the first one to speak. "Well, I'm sure I needed that." Blaine smiled, grabbing Mr. Hummel's hand. "Blaine…" Mr. Hummel sighed. "Listen to me, Mr. – Kurt! I really want to be with you, no matter what anyone else says, I will literally do anything! I think I might even be in lo-"Blaine was interrupted by a small kiss on his lips by Mr. Hummel. When they broke apart, Mr. Hummel looked at him with a smile on his face. "Look Blaine, I really want this too, I really like you too, but I think I need to sleep on this, and get my emotions under control if you know what I mean?" Blaine nodded. "This has just happened way too fast for me. You are still my student." Blaine gave Mr. Hummel a sad smile, but nodded again. "I understand… it's all very new and weird." Mr. Hummel took the jacket of his shoulder, and gave it back to Blaine. "Well, I better be going home too. See you… in class Blaine." Mr. Hummel said, getting off the bench. "Wait!" Blaine said, running up to him. "What?" Mr. Hummel asked sweetly. Blaine leaned in, and gave him another kiss on his lips, this one so sweet that it left him dizzy. "Wow… bye Blaine.." Mr. Hummel mumbled, turning around, and heading down the road. "Bye Mr. Hummel." Blaine watched as the love of his life walked away from him, the leafs falling beautifully behind him, making it look like a movie scene.

"I love you." Blaine muttered under his breath, sighing. "I love you."


End file.
